Hidden dangers
It was a warm day of greenleaf and it was finally time...Treepaw rustled in with the venomous snake that he was fighting "I caught it!" he yowled with pride."Well well look at the tough apprentice soon a warrior"Treepaw turned around to see his mentor Blazedrop looking at him with a smile on her face.It was almost time that he would become a warrior "lets go to the ceremony!' she mewed. Nightstar glanced at the gathered cats with joy "Treepaw I Nightstar leader of Treeclan have decided that you are ready to become a warrior"The young cat stepped forward"He has become a strong and powerful cat that cares about his clanmates."He spoke pride in his voice.His eyes got locked on his sons gaze "Treepaw,do you promise to protect the clan even...with your life?"The gathered cats got quieter at their leaders words,waiting for Treepaws choice."I do!!!".His mother and his mentor both gave a pleased glace at him."Then with the power of starclan I give you your warrior name.Treepaw from this moment on you will be known as Treeheart may starclan be with you my son". The next morning. Treeheart woke up from his first sleep in the warriors den,he realized that his sister was standing in front of the small pond that the forest had...depressed.He could not see her like this anymore."Inkpaw,are you ok...sister?"he whispered with worry in his voice."I need to tell you something brother,something important"Treeheart sat next to his sister "I am all ears"he purred."Remember when I got that terrible seizure,well when I was in shock I kept hearing...sounds and voices,cats calling for help,shadows and now that I woke up still..."the she-cat paused for a moment "I get dreams like this and they wont leave me alone!!!"She broke out crying."It must be some sort of illness I will go get some herbs since Bluemoon is asleep..."Treeheart rushed over at the medicine den and looked at the part were bluemoon had all of her herbs."She has a couple of berries that could help but not with serious illnesses UGH well its better than nothing..."he rushed over to his sister to give her the little berries that he had."There you go now go to sleep and I will be back with some honey". Treeheart gone down to the river outside of their territory to find a bee nest.He had to be very careful with the bees so they don't sting him.When he finally found it he got the honey successfully without getting stung."Finally I got the honey sister I brought you the!...huh?"His sister was not in the medicine den nor was Bluemoon."Is anybody here?Inkpaw?Mother?Bluemoon?"There was no answer from his clanmates.Suddenly he felt that his whole body started to shiver and tremble.As he walked deeper into camp the more scared he was,suddenly he saw a black figure of a cat showed up and got closer and closer to him"hey stay back I WILL ATTACK YOU!!!"he shouted "No!Wait!I am not an enemy"the tom walked up to Treeheart trying to calm him down.He was a calico tom with green eyes."Huh oh thank starclan...I thought you were a dangerous black tom oh well"he started sniffing the tom and he noticed that his smell was...familliar."Hey I recognize that smell do I know you?Wait are you a floralclan warrior???"He mewed with surprise"Yes uh my name is Maplesong you are Treeheat right"he purred"Yes but how do you know my name?","Forget the gatherings?Also I am from your mothers birth clan remember?We were great friends but she left the clan when her parents,Felix and Foxsong died"."Oh yeah anyways why are you here do you know what happened to my clan?".The tom paused for a second with worry in his eyes,he took a deep breath and looked at Treeheart in the eyes. "A moon ago starclan sent me a dream,there a beautiful silver colored she-cat with stars in her fur told me an important message.At the next moon the dark forest's barrier will wore off and multiple cats that live there will be released.However they sent a starstone down to the dusk forest and if we find it we should be able to trap the dark forest cats back to it."The DUSK FOREST???"Treeheart screamed"BUT THAT IS SO FAR AWAY FROM TREECLAN!I DO NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!Sigh Maplesong I do not understand what has this to do with the disappearance of my clan?","The dark forest is the opposite of starclan,cats go there when they die if they have done terrible things while they lived.It makes sense that such dark and murderous cats would make our clans disappear.Also do not worry I know how to get to the dusk forest. "So your clan is missing too huh..."The calico tom sighed"Not only that but my mate Beenose was pregnant to our kits when she disappeared.That she-cat also told me that Alderstone another starclan cat sent a message to a Treeclan cat, another warning but something different that she did not knew..."he sighed again"So I went into your camp to find them but everyone was gone..."This time Treeheart could not hear any sound anything that Maplesong was saying as he recalled events with his sister in pain and...the voices of a cat calling for help."It was my sister the one that held the message for so long but she did not understood it."he whispered to himself "Treeheart"Maplesong mewoed,his eyes locked on his gaze."Since me and you are the only ones left will you join me in this journey to save our clanmates and familly?","Yes I will" he smiled "Were should we begin our journey?"Treeheart smiled "I think we should start by checking if the other clans are like this.Lets go to Fireclan camp, it is on the way to get to the Dusk forest so we wont waste any of our time."So the tow toms began a journey to the dusk forest in order to stop the dark cats and save their clans. As they headed to Fireclan camp they saw nothing but fog and wretched plants in their way.They finally arrived to the field of Fireclan."Hmmm same things here no cats no life..."Maplesong sighed.Suddenly Treeheart picked up a familiar smell,he followed it out of curiosity then a strange white she-cat with green eyes and reddish spots appeared."Who are you and what are you doing here!!!"She hissed with an angry tone in her voice ready to attack.As she came closer to them it was clear that it was Cherrywing!Emberstar's daughter."Cherrywing we mean no harm"Maplesong mewoed.When she heard her name she suddenly calmed down,her green eyes filled with relief and sadness."Oh you know me?"The she-cat started sniffing Treeheart and Maplesong."Oh I know you you are Treehear right?". That afternoon "Oh so my clan disappeared because dark forest cats escaped?"Cherrywing mewed in worry"Yes I am afraid,we need to go to the dusk forest to find the starstone,that starclan sent down.Only its power can help us trap them back"Maplesong explained"I wish you tow good luck my family means a lot to me...Even though my father has been neglecting me since I became a paw..."she sighed.Treeheart gave a glance to the beautiful white she-cat next to him.It was clear only from her expression that she wanted to help too!Those deep green eyes filled with worry,he could not take it anymore."Maplesong before we go I...want to talk to you for a moment"The white calico tom nodded and came towards him."I know this sounds a bit strange but...CAN WE TAKE CHERRYWING WITH US?","WHAT?"Maplesong shouted"Treeheat please she will be a problem.I have heard about her she is really rebellious and..and..."The tom took a deep breath while trying to convince,Treeheart not to let her join."Rebellious huh?","That is what I call cute,my mentor was the deputy you know..."said Treeheart purring at the Maplesong. "Um Cherrywing?"Treeheart mewed "I was wondering if you...could join me in this journey,you miss your clan too right?"He purred "Yes I do miss them...my clan...and yes I will come with you..."whispered Cherrywing.Maplesong sighed and started thinking that what Treeheart did was reckless and dumb since he did not even knew the she-cat that well."Anyways to get to the Dusk forest we need to pass the sandstorm beach,the wildoak forest and the most dangerous part...The moonlight lake."Maplesong started explaining each area and its dangers while the tow other cats sat quietly and listened to him."You never explained Maplesong...Why is the moonlight lake the most dangerous part of our journey?"said Cherrywing her eyes glimmering with curiosity."The moonlight lake is a place surrounded by trees,the entrance to the Dusk forest,filled with mist and also very deep.Because of its mist no cat can see were its going and falls into the deep waters of the lake...Only a few super experienced cats make it to the forest."Maplesong explained."That is really frightening"shivered Treeheart."Anyways we take out in the morning and we also have to watch out for that threat..."Maplesong lied down with the other tow cats,even though he did not trust Cherrywing yet somehow he knew that the memory of this adventure would stay forever. The morning had arrived and it was time for the three cats to start their journey.They ventured far from their home and came across sights that were majestic yet terrifying when they finally arrived...Maplesong sniffed the area that they were in.It was a beach with high temperature."Yup we are here...To the Sandstorm beach"Cherrywing mewed."We need to be VERY careful of the sandstorms that this beach has"Said Treeheart with worry in his voice."Everything is gonna be ok~You just have to trust in yourself~~"Cherrywing said glancing at Treeheart.The cats started sniffing the area uncovering many herbs and seashells,they were almost half way through it and so far so good. "Was that the hard desert-like beach???"Said Cherrywing frowning at Maplesong.He growled at her with a flash of anger in his face."Why does Treeheart even trust her..."He whispered to himself.Suddenly Treeheart heard a sound,It was pretty faint but still..."Cherrywing...I....do not like that sound"Treeheart mewed alarmed "I do not like it either"whispered Maplesong "You tow stay here I will be right back!".Suddenly Cherrywing felt a gust of wing on her pelt,she walked over to see how Maplesong was doing and then...Her eye caught an outrageous sandstorm coming towards him!"MAPLESONG WATCH OUT!!!"She let out an alarmed yowl and tackled Maplesong out of the sandstorm's way.Maplesong could not move he was really shocked and thought what could have happened if Cherrywing hadn't seen it coming.He would be dead she saved his life."CHERRYWING!MAPLESONG!ARE YOU OK?"Treeheart ran at them filled with worry."Just like I thought"a mysterious voice said "you won't make it to the dusk forest without someone who has been there~trust me~"the voice continued."Who are you show yourself!"Treeheart hissed. The mysterious cat got in front of the rock that it was hiding.It was a cat no...a kit a brown spotted tom- kit with blue eyes."Hello passengers I am Stormkit","Awww its so cute!"Cherrywing mewed."So um Stormkit why are you in a dangerous beach and how can you help us?"Treeheart asked."Oh um...I um...fled here from the Dusk forest yeah..."the kit smiled "I know lots of things and I bet that I can guide you through the moonlight lake and the wildoak forest.I know these parts very well!"he said with a friendly tone in his voice."So tell me Stormkit how do you know what we are doing here?"Maplesong said glancing at Stormkit with disbelief."I listened to you talking about it throughout the desert I MEAN beach..."he mewed again "I decided that I want to um join you"he smiled,"Right....I do not trust him Treeheart..."he whispered to him "You did not trust Cherrywing either and she saved your life.Give him a chance Maplesong,"."Fine you can come along with us"Maplesong frowned"Treeheart and Cherrywing moved forward but then as they were leaving Maplesong gave a sharp glance filled with suspicion to Stormkit."I will keep my eyes on you"he said giving him a low hiss. In order to get to the Dusk forest they had to pass the Wildoak forest next.Its only danger was the free-spirited warriors that lived there.They would not let anyone trespass their territory no matter what. Stormkit padded up to a huge Oak tree that was the entrance to the forest."I bet this is it..."Stormkit mewed."Ok everyone we need to be very sneaky and sly on this one"Treeheart spoke."Sneaky and sly is my middle name~"Cherrywing growled at him with playfulness.Maplesong sighed and looked at Cherrywing,"The warriors of this forest are...a lot more different than us.They do not have leaders,deputies and med cats or use the names that we use.The names can be either warrior names,Kittypet names,tribal names and more."Maplesong explained."What are we waiting for?Lets go!"Stormkit mewed.He looked excited a little bit TOO excited for Maplesong's liking. Suddenly,Treeheart heard yowling and screaming from afar.Then he heard rustiling of leaves and running,after that the sound got louder and louder as he noticed an eagle flying with an alive white she-kit in its claws.Eventually he saw a young white-tom with various spots in his fur and a brown she-cat with blonde markings,chasing after it."FIREFLY!!!!"the tom yowled as he chased after the eagle with pain in his eyes and voice."HEY...WAIT UP!"the rough she-cat next to him mewed trying to catch up.The tom rustled through the grass and leaves of the forest,till he was out of breath.In desperation he leaped high above of a small pond in order to catch the eagle.The she-cat started freaking out,bit his tail and pulled him back before he fell into the pond."Hey IDIOT you almost fell into the pond,do you know how much you mean to us right?"she said.The tom nodded and thanked the she-cat from the bottom of his heart,but fell in desperation once he realized what had happened."M-my...s-sister..."he started crying softly."What happened did you catch th-"a beautiful brown and white she-cat called after the other cats,but her voice was cut of as she saw the sadness in the toms eyes. The three cats started mewing in sadness while Maplesong,Treeheart,Cherrywing and Stormkit were watching them."Well those Wildoak cats sure have time for drama..."Stormkit frowned "I know!Lets sneak past them while they are busy mourning!"he smiled.Maplesong nodded"I hate to say this but...its a good idea"Treeheart mewed.Cherrywing looked at the toms eyes filled with tears,somehow sneaking past them just did not seem right to her."Um excuse me are you ok?"she mewed.The three cats turned around alarmed at the sound of her voice."INTRUDERS!!!!!!!"the tom yowled."CHERRYWING WHAT ARE YOU DOING"Treeheart hissed."N-no wait I just wanted to help!"she mewed sadly."HIS SISTER JUST GOT KIDNAPPED HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO TRESPASS OUR TERRITORY IN THIS SAD MOMENT???"The white and brown she-cat hissed. "These are your problems we just want to get through"Stormkit hissed.Treeheart and Maplesong shot angry glances at him while the tom's white fur was bristling with fury "I will not let you pass this forest even if it the last thing I do"he hissed."I will TEAR your kitten face apart" said the brown she-cat with blonde markings pointing her tail at Stormkit."He is just a kit he is not ready for battles!!"Cherrywing growled."Then you will have to battle for him!"the trio said."Who are you anyways" Maplesong mewed in curiosity."We are not giving our names to cowards!!!"The tom hissed and tackled Treeheart.His charge was very powerful and made Treeheart fall over."NO"Cherrywing yowled and rushed over to him but then she was attacked by the rough she-cat "You are not going any were"she hissed."So...um its you and me now mysterous white and brown she-cat"Maplesong mewed.The she-cat glanced at him "yeah I am not so used into this fighting thing..."she rolled her eyes."Maplesong stop making friends with the enemy!!!!!"Stormkit hissed."Nobody asked your opinion mousebrain!"he hissed back. The cats came at each other,the Wildoak cats fought viciously and with no mercy while our cats tried stopping them.Eventually they wore their selves out."Thats enough...no more..."the tom said,"I agree this pointless fighting wore me out"Cherrywing sighed."Look we do not want to fight you...we just want to pass the forest and save our famillies...thats all"Treeheart said."Your famillies?"The rough she-cat mewed."Yes their families were kidnapped by dark forest cats"Stormkit yawned."Hmm I do not believe you"the white and brown she-cat snuffed."Please you have to believe us!Its true my mother,my father,my sister Inkpaw they are all alone..."Treeheart cried in desperation.The white tom recognised these feelings,the feelings that he had a long time ago. Fine I know how you feel,me and my friends will guide you safely out of the forest."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"the white and brown she-cat hissed."What has to be done"he mewed in pride."Fine go if you want to!It was your fault that all this happened...I do not need you Celeste!".Celeste froze at the sound of her name,after that she gave the tom a furious growl."So...your name is Celeste?"Maplesong mewed."Y-yes it is my name"she mewed her pelt flushing red. After that the Wildoak cats successfully guided our cats out of the forest,without letting any other cat notice them."Well we must be leaving now I guess..."Cherrywing mewed."Goodbye everyone,goodbye mysterious tom!"she smiled as her friends sent tail sings of goodbyes."We are officially DONE Celeste."the tom mewed. Now it was time for the test of the journey...The hardest part,the moonlight lake.The lake is the ultimate test if they deserve to go to the dusk forest,if they live or die... Treeheart walked ahead as he noticed that mist started to surround him,it started to get mistier and mistier as he let out an alarming yowl."Stop everyone!We are here..."he whispered.The four cats were stunned by the area that they were in.It was huge and since it was so misty they would not know were they were going."So...Does anyone here know how to swim?"Stormkit mewed in fear trying hard to hide it."NO bad idea our previous leader Daisystar died by swimming in the lake and she knew how to swim."Maplesong hissed."You may not like my ideas but you don't seem to come up with any of your own"Stormkit frowned."Everyone split up we are going to go around it ok?"Cherrywing mewed.The cats nodded and did what she said since it was the only safe thing that they could do right now. Treeheart was highly aware of the mist and trees around him,as he remembered Maplesong's words and warnings.What would happen?He wandered would he live or die?Would he lose his senses and fall into the deep waters of the lake?Would him and his friends have a happy ending?And most importantly would he ever see his clanmates and family again?All of his questions were about to be answered right here,right now. "Treeheart~"a voice whispered calmly.Treeheart turned around alarmed and he could not believe his eyes."No it can't be."he said in shock."Its me your sister Inkpaw"she said."You how when were????"He mewed in confusion."No time for questions follow me"she said calmly...again.Treeheart followed his sister in confusion but something just didn't seem right. Meanwhile Cherrywing was very careful were she stepped and anxious about her future.Suddenly she heard laughing and purring coming from a bush.She followed it out of curiosity and there she saw her brother Lightninglade and the med cat of her clan Firepaw nuzzling and grooming eachother."Haha oh Lightninglade you are really handsome and pretty,I have a question for you.Do you want to be my mate?"she purred."Yes my Firepaw anything to get away from my sister."he mewed in pleasure."N-no t-this can't be happening"she mewed in horror."Not my brother too no NO"she hissed."I wan't to tell you a secret my love"she purred "follow me"she mewed.Cherrywing followed them out of jealousy and desperation. At the other side of the lake Maplesong and Stormkit were slowly making their way out of the lake when they suddenly heard something from afar."What was that noise?"Stormkit mewed."I do not know but I do not think it means well...follow me."Maplesong mewed focused.Suddenly a black she-cat with yellow eyes cut through the mist and called after Maplesong."Maplesong I have a surprise for you~"she smiled."Who are you?What do you want with me"he hissed."I have a better question for you what do you want to do?"after she let these words out,from the mist appeared Beenose and Celeste trapped."You monster!!!What have you done to my mate and my friend!!!!!"he hissed in fury."You have to choose who will live and who will die.One of these she-cats will live and you get to choose which.The other one...well the one that was not chosen I will kill..."she mewed.For one second Maplesong tripped off and almost fainted.Why him?Why did he have to choose?."Choose carefully..."Stormkit mewed."After everything that I have gone through...I must choose...Beenose!NO!Celeste!...Beenose...?Celeste...?"Maplesong did not understand.Beenose was his mate and he really loved her,but a part of his heart was saying to pick Celeste."Well well a dilemma?"the she cat mewed in pleasure. Treeheart followed his sister in confusion trying to sense were he was."Over here just keep following and soon all of your questions shall be answered "she said calmly but a little bit creepy this time.Suddenly Treeheart felt that his paw was wet,alarmed he looked down and saw that he was about to fall in the lake.But his sister was standing adove it,"What are you waiting for come on."she hissed."This...is not right"he thought to himself.His sister wasn't like that she never was."You are not my sister!!!"Treeheart hissed.She came closer to him looking at him,"Hey stay back!!!"he tried to scratch her but when his paw touched her,she turned into mist."What?Was...was that an illusion"He mewed surprised."Was that a trick to make me fall into the lake?But who could have sent it..."He thought."Wait if I was getting an illusion...Oh no...no Starclan"Treeheart looked around and he saw a black silhouette going towards the lake."STOOOOP"he screamed. As he got closer it was clear that it was Cherrywing going into the lake,alarmed he tackled her to make her stop."Treeheart?Let me go!I am not loosing another part of my familly to HER"Cherrywing hissed."No Cherrywing you do not understand this is an illusion not real!!!It is a trick to get you in the lake!!"he explained."Huh is that your little sister Cherrywing?"Firepaw frowned."Yeah she is pathetic"both of them started laughing at Cherrywing leaving her with tears on her deep green eyes."Look...Cherrywing I do not know your brother but...He would never say such a thing I promise...And especially to a she-cat like you!"he purred."You are rambunctious,brave,caring,sassy and good-hearted.Who could hate such a she-cat not me!"Treeheart moved forward to nuzzle her as her pelt flushed right-red at his kind words.At that moment both Firepaw and Lightninglade turned into mist while Treeheart was watching pleased."See?Just an illusion!!"He smiled."Well Inkpaw is lucky to have a brother like you..."Cherrywing sighed."Well there is no time!We need to save Maplesong and Stormkit before they fall into the lake!"he mewed. The tow cats ran at the other side of the lake and then they saw them."UGH decide already I am loosing my patience!"the black she-cat yawned."If you do not decide till the sun falls I will kill both of them!!!"she hissed."What is going on here."Treeheart shouted.Stormkit,Maplesong and even the she-cat turned around alarmed by his voice."I need to decide between Beenose and Celeste."Maplesong cried sadly."Maplesong!Whatever you see is a lie!"Cherrywing mewed."What is the meaning of this???"the she-cat hissed."What it is not a lie!I can see it with my eyes!"Stromkit mewed in tension."That's because its and illusion."Treeheart hissed."What?"the she-cat got a little bit nervous at the tom's words."If they were not real then...."Maplesong thought about what he was about to do for a moment,and then with a slash of his claw, he made Beenose and Celeste to turn into mist.He sighed relieved,a smile appeared on his face as he thought about his thoughts.Why didn't he want Celeste to die?He only knew her for like 4 days,there was something really special about her,that even himself did not knew... "You may have defeated my illusions but I will be back I promise...."the she-cat disappeared into the mist with a menacing smile in her face.Suddenly the mist of the lake went away and the entrance to the Dusk forest,was clear now."It sure is beautiful here without the mist..."Treeheart whispered."Yeah...I believe that this mysterious tom that we met would love it here..."Cherrywing sighed."I agree"Maplesong mewed in pleasure."Hey Stormkit do you like it here"Maplesong said with a friendly mew in his voice","Y-yes I do"he mewed. The four cats sat in front of it looking at its majestic waters and beauty."I think its time to go before the mist returns here"Maplesong mewed."I think you are right even though I..."Cherrywing said glancing at Treeheart a couple times."Yes lets go"she mewed calmly. They finally were at the dusk forest,it was a very beautiful one.All of this light and trees,now they just needed to find the starstone and their journey would end but the memories would stay forever.... "Wow its really beautiful here...."Treeheart mewed impressed."It is beautiful and all but...how cat we find that starstone?"Maplesong sighed."I have no idea"Stormkit mewed.Treeheart suddenly saw a light coming from behind a tree in the deep night.He walked over to see what it was and...it was a Firefly...no tow,three,four.They kept getting more and more as he followed them and he was really amazed with what he saw in the way."Treeheart?Were are you going?"Cherrywing mewed and started running after him."Follow the light!"he smiled with excitement."Wait for us!"Maplesong and Stormkit mewed.The four cats started following Treeheart as he was running and jumping proudly through the forest.As he was running he noticed that the Fireflies started getting fewer and fewer,at the last Firefly he noticed that they led him into a magnificent waterfall."So the rumors are true...it exists..."Maplesong mewed."The waterfall of petals.Were the founder of our clan,Rosestar got her rose markings,and mysteriously disappeared..."he sighed. "Are the cats of Floralclan related to this forest?"Cherrywing asked."Yes but the leaders only and whoever has the plant markings."he explained."What a deep story..."Treeheart mewed."Hey look!"Stormkit mewed.At a boulder in the waters of the falls,a glimmering stone was at the top..."Its...the starstone..."Stormkit sighed."What are we waiting for lets go!"Cherrywing mewed happily."Not another step..."Stormkit gave a low hiss to the she-cat while letting out a menacing smile."Huh Stormkit?"Treeheart mewed in confusion."You FOOLS did you really think that I was with you this whole time?"he mewed staring at them."What are you talking about Stormkit?"Maplesong mewed in worry."Stormkit?No...its time that you learn my REAL name."he hissed."My name is Fallenkit and I was sent here to destroy the starstone."suddenly his spotted fur turned into black and his innocent blue eyes into sinister red ones. "Storm-Fallenkit!How could you?We had such amazing adventures together."Cherrywing cried in shock."And I was starting to warm up to you..."Maplesong hissed."But I-I trusted you!"Treeheart yowled in shock."That was your mistake!Nobody trusted me when I was alive and now that I am at the Dark forest still..."Fallenkit mewed recalling events of the past."Y-you a-are from the D-dark forest that means that you are t-that threat..."Maplesong said."And not only me shall my mother Brokenmirror come out to play?"he laughed.At the kit's words a black she-cat with yellow eyes popped up from the shadows."Hello there remember me???"she smiled."No way you are that illusion she-cat!"Maplesong hissed at her with rage."Thats right me and my kit have lots of tricks to destroy the starstone and finally freeing ourselves from that awful forest."Brokenmirror mewed."This is what you deserve!"Maplesong said."Oh so you want to go first?OK!!"Fallingkit ran up to him in a flash and attempted to slash him with his claw."NO MAPLESONG!"Cherrywing cried."NO"a white and brown she-cat jumped out of the bushes and took the hit for Maplesong at the last second.It was...Celeste! "Celeste!Are you ok?"Maplesong mewed in worry."Do not worry I am just FINE and I am not alone..."after that the mysterious tom and the rough she-cat popped out too."You?How?When?Were?"Cherrywing mewed in confusion."We saw a dream were a cat called Silvercreek,said that you had a hidden danger waiting for you!So we followed you all the way to the Dusk forest."the rough she-cat said."Ouch!"The wound on Celeste's chest was very deep,it was unlikely that she would survive."How dare you interrupt us!"Brokenmirror hissed."If you want to battle them then battle us too!"the tom said proudly."So be it" ''Fallenkit mewed.Broken mirror hissed and ran into the tom with fury,while him and Celeste let out battle yowls and attempted to attack her."Thats it Celeste!Can you feel the pride of the warrior in your blood?"the tom yowled proudly."YES"she screamed and ran with him.Treeheart and Cherrywing glared at Fallenkit with shock and anger while he was starring at them with his sinister red eyes."I have seen lots of cats like you...acting nice and then backstabbing me!"he said."Later they ended up getting poisoned by deathberries...guess who did it."he smiled."You MONSTER"Cherrywing hissed while she attacked him."This time I did the same thing...You were going to betray me anyway..."he sighed while trying to hit Treeheart."No we weren't going to!You got it all wrong!"Treeheart hissed."Why do you even bother to convince him anyway?Its too late for apologies...."Maplesong hissed at Fallingkit while trying to bite him. "Now its just me and you "charming" tom."Brokenmirror frowned."Lets see if behind all of this handsomeness lies a powerful warrior"she mewed."You bet were do you think that I got these scars?he mewed pointing at his leg."Well I did not get my tail cut off on accident."she said glancing at her tail."Enough time to fight"the tom hissed and told his friends to leave him alone for this battle.Both cats hissed,circled around each other and were ready to fight.The tom let out intense battle yowls as he tried to hit the she-cat,while she avoided the attacks with ease."Is that all you have?"she laughed taunting him."Looks like speed and power won't win me this battle...but something else will."he whispered to himself.The tom let out a deep sigh and sat down."Brokenmirror...Why are you doing this?"he mewed.The she-cat ignored him and kept attacking."Was it from emotional trauma?Maybe someone did something to your friends and family?"he said calmly."My past is NONE of YOUR business."She hissed in fury as she tried to bite him."Is it revenge you are seeking,or seeking someone to avenge you?"he said avoiding her attacks."Stop..."she hissed attacking even faster."What about Fallingkit huh?Why did he die so young?Was it YOUR fault?"he hissed. "ENOUGH!!!!"this time Brokenmirror was more furious than ever.Attacking the tom none stop as she broke in tears."I WILL DESTROY YOU"she hissed in tears.This time she was so fast that the tom could not avoid her.She slashed him with her claw with passion,leaving him badly wounded."NOOOOO"the rough she-cat yowled in pain,it was clear from her expression,that she really cared about that tom."Do...not...worry...Tetranose...I am fine..."the tom gasped saying her name slowly,but it was clear that what he was saying wasn't true..."So your name is Tetranose...what an unusual name..."Treeheart mewed.All of the cats,even Fallingkit were shocked by the sudden attacks and emotions,as they watched Brokenmirror slowly faint from exhaustion."Tree...heart...the...starstone...touch the starstone...."the tom whispered calmly."Its....now...or...never...."he whispered again,smiling.Treeheart nodded and started running towards the waterfall with a serious look on his face."I wont let you!!!"Fallingkit growled and started running towards it too. Both cats started jumping rocks that were in the waterfall to get to the one that held,the glimmering stone,growling at each other.Cherrywing and Maplesong were staring at them intensely while Tetranose and Celeste were looking at their injured friend,with a broken heart.While the tow toms were running and jumping,the other cats whispered words of encouragement."S-son...If you do not get the starstone...they...will be released and banish us to the Dark forest forever...."Brokenmirror coughed."Treeheart....I may did not know you well...But I can tell by your expression...that you are a tough and determined warrior..."said Tetranose while crying."Maplesong talked to me about you...you are kind and good-hearted.Even if you weren't a tough warrior I would still believe in you..."Celeste mewed with a tone of passion and feeling in her voice.Tears of passion started coming out of Treeheart's eyes,recalling events that he had with these cats and he went faster and faster.Fallenkit was tearing too from his mothers words,her voice was soft almost too soft for a Dark forest cat...He ran faster too as he recalled events from the past.Celeste glanced over at Maplesong meaning that it was his time to speak."Treeheart...You are one of the bravest toms that I have ever met.You taught me a lot of things throughout our journey like...Trusting other cats that are not from your clan and...That you need to give other cats a chance before you determine if they are good or bad."he said calmly with a proud purr in his voice."It was an honor fighting with you..."the injured tom whispered,even though it was clear that he meant to say more.Finally Cherrywing took a deep sigh and looked at Treeheart while he was fighting bravely with tears in his eyes,to get to the starstone...Maybe this was the perfect chance for her to express her feelings for him...Maybe for one time she could feel alive."T-Treeheart"she said shyly"Before you I was really sad...my life was stolen from me...my father...my mentor...possibly my brother...But meeting you made hope and believe in my dreams.Like when I was a kit.You gave me my dreams,my hope,my playfulness and my happiness back.I-I....I..."This time Treeheart was more fired up than ever.Fallenkit too...They finally reached the stone,Treeheart gave a passionate leap and landed on the rock,before the beautiful white she-cat with reddish-spots and deep green eyes could finish. As Treeheart's paw touched the stone,it reacted by raising in the dark sky and started glowing.After a couple seconds,it shattered into glimmering light and out of it came...A white she-cat with rose markings and another white she-cat with blue markings."N-no way..."Maplesong mewed in shock."It can't be...Is that the legendary Rosestar and her loyal deputy Sapphiremirror???"he yowled."Well...it seems that you know us"Rosestar mewed."I was the founder of your clan after all.We have been trapped in this waterfall for years...But you...the starstone...it set us free!"she mewed in happiness glancing at her deputy."Let me explain...Fallenkit and Brokenmirror trapped us inside this waterfall with some other Dark forest cats.But now we are free!And we will return the favor."Said Sapphiremirror growling at Fallenkit and Brokenmirror.The other cats stared at the tow starclan spirits with curiosity and shock,while the Dark forest ones with horror."Now its time that you pay for what you have done!!!"Rosestar growled.Sapphiremirror glanced at her leader,meaning that she was ready.The tow cats started circling the other tow and creating a circle of light around them.Suddenly it started glowing more and more every second."You are not done with us..."Fallenkit hissed."We will come for you...one ''day..."Brokenmirror laughed.The tow cats disappeared in the waterfall growling."It is done..."Rosestar mewed.The other cats started celebrating their victory,"I cannot believe that we did it!!!"Tetranose laughed."I love you everyone!"Celeste purred."Cherrywing!Treeheart!We did it!!!"Maplesong laughed."I know It was because of your help!"Treeheart smiled at all of the cats.Cherrywing was standing shyly by his side trying to finish what she was about to say,but everything happened so fast that she could not find the courage,to speak anymore."Celeste..We are forgetting someone..."Maplesong whispered in sadness.Celeste turned around to see her injured friend smiling at her.As she stared at him in sadness."I am sure you have to say something important to tell him."Sapphiremirror whispered to her.Celeste walked over to him filled with regret,"I am so sorry...I let my anger and pride get between your,our familly...Its my fault that we lost your sister..."she mewed in sadness."Do not blame yourself Celeste...It was my fault too,I had many heartbreaks in life,like loosing both of my parents,my closest friend,my sister...you..."he cried."I regret everything that I have done to you...Even that I did no want to have kits with you...I am sorry my hero..."Celeste leaned down to lick his nose. Maplesong tripped off at her words for a second."SHE HAS A MATE?"he whispered to Treeheart in shock."You have a mate too silly...You will be a father soon too..."said Cherrywing rolling her eyes."Oh...yeah thats right"he giggled.The tow starclan cats smiled pleased,as they saw Tetranose coming towards them."Oh great starclan cats...can my friend surivive?"she said as she leaned down."He will if you take him to the Wildoak forest in time.Sapphiremirror will guide you,as for you..."Rosestar mewed and glanced at the other tree cats."Your clans will be saved and returned back tomorrow,I will teleport you to Floralclan camp I know that you have important things to tell and decisions to make"she whispered.The Wildoak cats mewed goodbyes as a lighting hit the three friends. Maplesong sniffed the area that they were in,he was very familiar with it.They were in Floralclan camp just like Rosestar said."So...um...we are here"he mewed."I will miss our friends..."Treeheart sighed."That tom I never learned his name..."Cherrywing whispered."I did not either but one thing is for sure...He is a hero."Maplesong mewed."I will go around the camp and check if everything is alright.And do not worry about our friends!I am sure that we will see them again"he smiled and set off.Cherrywing and Treeheart were left alone in the field,slightly scared."So...this is what my mother's birth clan looks like..."Treeheart mewed looking around imperessed."Its...beautiful."Cherrywing purred."In the moonlight pool you told me something about...your parents not treating you right.Do you want to talk about it?"Treeheart said calmly."Oh...its nothing but."Cherrywings voice trailed off for a moment."When I became an apprentice alongside with my brother and...Firepaw...My father started neglecting me,possibly because he admired Firepaw."Cherrywing took a deep breath and continued."My clan did not have a med cat until her and well,I think he liked what she did for the clan.He even allowed her to have a mate and kits!!!After a moon my brother and half of my clanmates started getting really attached to her.Especially my brother which is also the deputy of Fireclan,I even think that he has romantic feelings for her...There goes my brother..."she cried softly.Treeheart looked at the she-cat with a sad look on his eyes,reminded of the problems HE had with his family."My...sister Inkpaw fell into a coma...When she was about to become an apprentice...When she woke up she no longer was...her self..."he whispered sadly."Well...Maplesong told me that she was carrying a message from starclan,about Fallenkit and Brokenmirror so I hope that when she appears tomorrow she will be ok..."he cried trying hard to hide it."Express yourself Treeheart its ok."Cherrywing whispered calmly. "That tom we met...I understand how he felt when he lost his sister.Fire something was her name wasn't it?I would not know what to do if I lost Inkpaw..."Treeheart mewed sadly."Also about your brother and Firepaw...If he truly loves her then his love cannot be stopped.But neither his love for you will."Treeheart purred at Cherrywing softly."Thank you..."she purred crying.Both cats looked deeply at each others eyes understanding their feelings and what they had experienced."Back at the Dusk Forest when I was racing against Fallenkit,what did you wanted to say to me?"Treeheart mewed in curiosity.Cherrywing suddenly flushed red at his words remembering what she was about to say."I-I w-well I-I...."she whispered shyly."I love you"Treeheart purred before the she-cat could finish...again.Cherrywing shocked by his confession tripped off for a moment,"T-thats what I w-was about to..."she mumbled.Both cats started nuzzling and purring at each other feeling accepted."You know what I always wanted Treeheart?"said Cherrywing sniffing her new mate."KITS!"she mewed excitedly."Now,now we do not want to rush ourselves...."he smiled.Treeheart gave a nervous glance to Cherrywing as he remembered something important."FORBIDDEN ROMANCE!"he screamed."I am from Treeclan and you are from Fireclan!"he said."Oh no...What are we gonna do?"she said."I have an idea...that you may not like but its our only choice.''Treeheart sighed."We will have to wait till Maplesong gets back.And in the morning...you will see...."he mewed slightly scared. After Maplesong got back from his patrol,Cherrywing and Treeheart told him about their new mateship.Treeheart revealed to the others what he had planned for tomorrow,and if they accepted to do it.Cherrywing shiverred at the sound of it but accepted anyway,while Maplesong smiled and approved the idea. The next morning. "Treeheart....Treeheart wake up!"Treeheart woke up at Cherrywing's mew."Huh?What is it..."he yawned."They are here"Maplesong mewed.Treeheart got up immediately with shock in his eyes as he saw not only his clanmates,but the cats of Floralclan and Fireclan too."MOTHER,FATHER,SISTER,BLAZEDROP,EMBERSTONE,RAVENFLIGHT,BLUEMOON"he gasped as he called after his friends.Suddenly he saw his mother coming towards him with tears in her eyes."Treeheart!!"Melodywish mewed softly.He nuzzled him mother and saw the rest of his clanmates coming towards him."Ugh It was terrible down there!"Ravenflight hissed."But you and your friends saved us"Emberstone smiled.Maplesong started searching for his clan filled with emotions as he saw her."BEENOSE!"he yowled.The spotted queen started walking towards him smiling."I missed you so much!Are you alright?Are our kits alright?"he mewed in worry."Of course...even though the cats of that forest weren't so kind with us...we had each other!I am so glad to see you again!."Beenose mewed."Well if it isn't Maplesong."Maplesong turned around to see his mentor Ivythorn looking at him with joy.Soon more cats of Floralclan came to greet him,Littlepaw,Seedfang,Violetstar,Daisypelt even Blossomtail missed him!Cherrywing sighed and sat down next to some flowers as she heard someone calling her name."Cherrywing!"suddenly she saw her dad Emberstar alongside with her mother and brother calling after her.Cherrywing rushed over to them in joy but in confusion too."We were so worried about you sweetie!"Redlight purred."Welcome back my daughter."Emberstar smiled."Are you ok sister?"Lightninglade mewed in worry.As she reunited with her family she remembered Treeheart's words and rushed over to him."Treeheart...its time..."she mewed with a serious look on her face. (To be continued...) Category:Stories